Falco In The Moonlight
by super maria
Summary: Falco is depressed so he spies on his neighbor and does nothing at all at work.
1. Chapter 1

In the moonlight, Falco stared up at the sky.

The cold, still air made him shiver and he was tempted to go back inside.

The moon shone through the clouds and Falco could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart in the silence.

He could see no stars, only the tips of the trees that grew tall in the forest, but they looked like dark shadows in the distance, and the rest was just the empty night sky.

He could see into the room of the building opposite him, with walls of deep shadows, making them look as black as the sky.

Inside, he could see someone cooking their own dinner.

He could see everything in there, too, an oven, a microwave, a bowl…

They seemed alone as him.

But no more details.

He walked back inside to his own room and lay on his bed.

The light was off so all Falco could see was darkness.

He stared at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore, the silence…

He shut his eyes and felt as though he vanished from this world.

* * *

"Did you get all that Falco?" Fox asked.

Falco woke up with a start.

He'd been daydreaming at work, and his boss was looking angrily at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered and laid his head back onto the table, closing his eyes.

"Good. Well, I'll come back in five minutes to see if you're all doing what I asked," Fox said.

He then walked off and Falco began to think.

He wanted to quit but he just couldn't be bothered, so he decided to wait until Fox got back and fired him for slacking off.

When Fox did get back he saw everyone hard at work…

Except for Falco sitting in the middle of the room, eating doughnuts and half sleeping.

"Is this what I told you to do?" Fox shouted as he walked up to Falco.

"As far as I'm concerned, yeah," Falco said, opening one eye.

Fox shouted what he'd really told him and then stormed off.

Falco was surprised that he'd not been fired but he just shut his eyes again and ate more doughnuts.

* * *

He didn't notice anything for the rest of the day until he arrived at home again.

He stood in the doorway for a moment and then decided what he was going to do.

He walked out onto the balcony and stared at the sky again.

The moon was shining through the clouds again, and the air was as chilling as before.

Nothing had changed; even his neighbor was cooking the same meal.

He took in more detail of his actual neighbor this time.

They had messy, blonde hair, as if they never had time to brush it and they looked pale, like they didn't go outside much.

Falco watched them as they ate their dinner again, and finally left the room.

He sat there for a moment and finally to go to sleep…

Sleep…

What was sleep?

A second life.

His first was when he'd be awake, his second when he was asleep.

Staring at the ceiling.

He knew he'd only remember waking up at work again.

He'd never get fired.

He'd never move out of this apartment.

He'd never do anything.

…

He wanted to meet his neighbor.

They seemed as lonely as he felt.

How did they get through the day…?

He shut his eyes and felt as though he vanished from this world.

* * *

A/N: If you have anything to say about this then think about it carefully beforehand. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get all that Falco?" Fox asked.

Falco's head didn't even move from the table, showing no signs of life.

Fox ran over and picked up Falco's head, then discovering that it was a dummy.

"Where's Falco?" Fox shouted to the rest of the workers.

They all shrugged in response.

"When he gets here, I'm going to finally do what I should've done years ago," Fox grumbled to himself.

Finally, work was over and everyone was leaving, leaving Fox alone in the room.

He sighed and decided he would deal with Falco tomorrow, not concerned that maybe Falco was actually in danger…

_

* * *

Knock, knock._

Falco was in his neighbor's apartment, standing outside their room, waiting for them to open the door.

He was standing in an endless corridor, doors to apartments lined along the wall.

The doors were made of wood that were chipped in so many places, they didn't look like doors.

The floor was a green carpet, and the walls were pale yellow.

The walls had holes through them, all along the corridor.

There were no lights in the entire corridor.

The place would've been completely pitch black, but Falco had brought a flashlight.

It was as chilling as when Falco was on his balcony at night, like there was a window opened, and yet there were no windows in the entire place.

The whole place felt like the inside of Falco; desperately depressed.

But Falco knew he had made the right choice in coming, he knew he could not back down now.

It had taken him an entire day to not only get the courage to come over but also to get prepared for whatever was waiting on the other side of the door.

He had been watching his neighbor for a few days and he had a few… well, suspicions about his neighbor.

But he was not going to back down after now.

Then he heard the squeak of an eye-hole and only managed to catch a glimpse of a blue eye before the door opened and Falco was dragged in.

* * *

A/N: Something for the New Year.


End file.
